


Throw Caution to the Wind

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Deep throat, Double dick!Blaytz, Fingering, M/M, Omega!Sendak, Pre Canon, Xenophilia, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sendak is being unusually risky to pleasure his lover.
Relationships: Blaytz/Sendak (Voltron)
Kudos: 13





	Throw Caution to the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing smut where Blaytz and Sendak are dating and being sneaky. Or well trying to while being kinky.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy~ 
> 
> Is not beta read.

He wishes he could remember what in his right mind convinced him doing this was a good idea.

Here he was, kneeling on the floor in one of the corridors of the palace, with his mouth being stuffed with not one but two Nalquodian cocks spreading his lips wide as a hand grips his fur tightly. His jaw aches slightly as he sucks on the two lengths and slides his tongue on the under sides as he mewls.

The young warrior could hear Blaytz grunt softly as he starts to move his hips harder into the open and ready mouth.

_Stars why did I do this here? _

Despite the current emptiness snd this being the least travelled hallway, there was still a risk of guards or one of the royal family spotting them. It was unbecoming of a guard to service a royal like this even though they're lovers.

There's a quiet pop when he pulls his head off the cocks, panting heavily as pre cum dribbles on to his chin.

A soft mewl leaves him when he feels Blaytz's hand gently stroke his chin.

"Hey baby, you doing ok?"

Sendak nods softly, before he opens his mouth, again. A quiet noise leaves him when the tips rub teasingly at his tongue as he tries not to whine. But he couldn't help it. He loved knowing he was bringing his lover so much pleasure and he loved how full his mouth was and how breathless it left him.

Blaytz smiles down at him, as he pushes his cocks down that familiar throat with a groan. A choked sound escapes Sendak as drool gushes out around the two cocks down his throat. Blaytz's and moved down and lightly strokes said neck as if he was feeling the bulge his cocks made.

"Urgk...Ulk..." Sendak gripped at Blaytz's hips needily, his thighs shaking as he imagined those two cocks inside his slit, or his ass or both.

Either way he feels himself getting wet and hot as he throws his caution to the wind and continues to pleasure the other. Who cares who catches them? Let whatever guard or noble or royal see his mouth being fucked, he didn't care anymore...!

A sharp gasp leaves him when his mouth is left empty again and coughs softly before he whimpers.

"Easy baby...easy, I'm not done with you yet," Blaytz smiles, whole gently petting the soft fur whole relishing the sight of Sendak's flushed cheeks, his eyes bloodshot and mouth open with precum mixed with spit dribbling down his chin.

A happy moan leaves the galra guard when he's kissed deeply before he turns around and lifted the kilt of his uniform. Slowly he opened the seem and allowed his sopping wet slit and ass on display while his omega cock remained confined. h looks back over his shoulder, his small stubby tail giving a wiggle before he feels hands pull his hips back.

"Fuck Sendak...fuck..." a thumb lightly prods at the rim of his asshole before he feels both cocks press at it slightly, "You are so quiznaking gorgeous..." A hand gently slips down to rub over Sendak's slit as Blaytz nuzzles his shoulder and pushes himself slowly but fully into Sendak, "Ha...you ok?"

He bites his bottom lip and covers his own mouth so not to be too loud. His slit starts gushing as two fingers slide inside of him before he nods to tell Blaytz he was fine. For a moment there's no thrusting as Blaytz lies against his back and rocks his hips slowly. A shudder runs through the young soldier as he digs his claws into the ground.

"Nnnggh...haaahhaaa...!" He moans when Blaytz starts moving, "Fuck..yes..yes..!"

Kisses press over his neck and shoulder as be was fucked slow and deep, his thighs trembling.

As he's fucked into the floor, he thinks he sees movement...then he decides to ignore it when Blaytz started ro go harder into him. After all if no one threw caution to the wind in cases like this then they miss out on a lot of fun.


End file.
